What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking?
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It introduces Shift Dimension Cab and debuts Drive Type Speed Cab, as well as the Handle-Ken. Synopsis Shinnosuke must deal with both Chaser and the Paint Roidmude, as Rinna reveals to him the secrets to Asaya's paintings. Plot Mashin Chaser easily overpowered Drive as he struggled to protect Kiriko and the captured painting. In the end, they escaped from the battle with Tridoron. The Roidmudes held a meeting in a restaurant to discuss Paint's refusal in his mission. Paint leaves and assure of his success while Brain sent Chase to spy him. As Special Investigation Unit members Shinnosuke and Genpachiro investigate Asaya's atelier, his paintings disappeared, with Asaya revealed that they had been "stolen". Shinnosuke spot several cables in the back and entered his Top Gear state again. Asaya denies all fact that the paintings were kidnapped women but with one that Kiriko stole sometime ago, she sent Rinna to analyse it. The analyse result revealed that the material for the paintings's canvas isn't made from cloth but a conductive compound. To keep the captives in the paintings, electrical charges were made as a barrier. Shinnosuke had witness his cables back on the studio and he was sent to search Asaya while the Unit would search for his paintings. While waiting for Asaya, Shinnosuke witnessed Dream Vegas Shift Car await him too. Back in the Global Freeze, Dream Vegas and Dimension Cab tried to protect Kiriko but Dimension Cab badly hurt and forced to temporarily resigned, much like Shinnosuke and Akira's history. Paint Roidmude was soon spotted and ran away. As Drive chased him, Mashin Chaser stopped the Rider and duel him for a rematch. Mr. Belt summoned a sword which Shinnosuke named Handle-Ken and finally overpowered Chaser. Meanwhile, Rinna and Kyu were patrolling in the street, Asaya revealed himself to Kiriko in a warehouse as Paint/Roidmude 010. He threw Justice Hunter from her and slowly digitized her. Dimension Cab appeared after Drive's Handle Ken unintentionally healed his injuries and assist the Rider. Drive mounted Tridoron and raced to Kiriko after avoiding Chaser. Shinnosuke snuck into Paint's warehouse and smuggled away Paint's drawings into Tridoron while Funky Spike rescued Kiriko. Shinnosuke as Drive outsmarted Paint with Type Speed Cab and Type Speed Vegas. Finally, he destroyed Paint with Turn Slash attack. All of the paintings returned back to their original forms as well as the real Kazuhiro Asaya that Paint imprisoned and imposed as. At night, a muscular man appeared to the Roidmudes and volunteered himself as the Kamen Rider's next opponent. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast * / : * : HIRO (Yasuda Dai Circus) Suit actors *Kamen Rider Drive: *Mashin Chaser: *Paint Roidmude: *Crush Roidmude: Shift Cars *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed **Tire Exchange: Massive Monster, Dream Vegas, Dimension Cab *'Type Used:' **Type Speed Monster, Type Speed Vegas, Type Speed, Type Speed Cab Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 34, . *'Viewership': 5.9% *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Dimension Cab, Dream Vegas, Massive Monster, Spin Mixer *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Chase, Heart, Brain, Paint†, Crush **'Count at episode end:' 101 out of 108 *'Answer to the episode's question': Ending Drive. *This is the first time Drive has fully declared himself "Kamen Rider Drive" to the enemy during battle. *This episode was filmed in August 4th, where Heart and Kyu Saijo's actors, Tomoya Warabino and Kenta Hamano celebrated their birthday, as well as Yamazaki Shiba, the filming crews' supervisor. DVD/Blu-Ray releases *''Kamen Rider Drive'' Volume 1 features episode 1-4: Why Did My Time Stop?, What is a Kamen Rider?, Who Stole the Woman's Smile? and What is That Prideful Chaser Thinking? http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/drive.html *Blu-Ray Collection 1 comes with 12 episodes. KRDriveVol1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Volume 1, DVD cover 813bS8pcN-L. SL1178 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Drive'' Collection 1, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「誇り高き追跡者はなにを思うのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「誇り高き追跡者はなにを思うのか」 References ru:Чего хочет гордый охотник?